Sonny's Birthday
by LindaJ71
Summary: In honor of Freddie Smith's birthday today.. A story of how Will would celebrate it.. and a clearing of the whole Brian misunderstanding incl.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of Freddie Smith's Birthday today I made a story about how Will celebrates it... with a little Brian mixed in. This is my first fanfic.. So please be kind... but honest. **** More to come if interested!**

**DISCLAIMER.. **I OWN NO PART OF Days of Our Lives or its characters

_Today's the day...Sonny's 25__th__ birthday! Man, we've been through so much lately I just want to give him a great day! Some fun, a little lovin later..._Will thought to himself with a grin. He pulled out a small wrapped package out of his dark sports coat jacket pocket. _I hope he likes it. _Just then Will saw Sonny's parents walking across the square from him. "Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis, Wait up please! "

"Oh hi Will! What has you all smiles today?" Justin asked.

"Well, being Sonny's birthday today, I may have a few surprises for him. I just wanna make today special for him. He's always there for me.. I love him so much" Will said with a slight blush. "I just want him to know that... to feel that. Especially today."

"Oh Will, he knows you do. I hope you realize just how much he loves you too. Adrianne said softly.

"I do. I-I just.. When I thought I'd lost him.." Will began in a husky voice, tears welling up in his eyes. "When I thought I'd never again get to tell him how MUCH I love him... Ugh!" Will says as he reaches up _to swipe the tear away trailing down his cheek. "Sorry, it's still just so hard to remember how close I_ came to losing everything...cuz that's what he is to me... my everything. I should never have listened to Gaby and Nick about not telling Sonny about the baby. It kills me to know I hurt him so much. I can promise though... im an open book. I will not hurt him again!"

"We know that Will. Justin said with a smile. "Every couple has a time of struggle. When you work on things, and get past them, you find out you're stronger than before. Right Adrianne?" he said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

You are soo right honey." She says laying her head against his chest.

"Thanks guys." Will said. "Now, what I really stopped you for is I have a little surprise party planned at the coffee house in a bit. I was going to call you. I hope you can stop by."

"We'll be there!" they both said. "That sounds great."

"Ok then, see ya soon" Will calls out as he walks away. _Ok, present...check, parents... check, cake...check, friends...check, NO Gaby and Nick... check check! Think that's everything. Off to see my birthday guy!_ Will thought with a grin, his eyebrows arching up and down mischievously.

Walking into Common Grounds, Will sees Sonny standing at the counter with his back to him. As he steps up behind him, he slides his arms around his waist and kisses him behind his ear. "Hi sexy, Happy Birthday!"

"Mmm" Sonny sighs happily as he turns his head and looks up into those blue eyes he loves so much. " Hi yourself Handsome! And Thank You.. Now kiss me again..." he chuckles turning around in Wills arms.

Gazing into brown eyes so dark he felt like he was falling Will whispered "Anytime... I love you so much Jackson Kiriakis.. Mind,Heart, Body and Soul"

Sonny's eyes mists as he heard those words. Wrapping his arms around his neck he whispered "Good, cuz that's exactly how much I love you William Horton." Slowly their lips touched. Eyes open as they gazed at each other both so glad they got this 2nd chance.

Will softly moaned as he felt the tip of Sonny's tongue touch his bottom lip. Arms tightening around Sonny's waist, bringing him closer Will opened his mouth, tasting Sonny with every slow glide of tongue against tongue. Eyes closing as they both felt the heat rising between them.

Feeling a sudden clasp on his shoulder Sonny jerks away looking up into Chad's smirking face. "Hey guys.. Get a room!" Chad laughed

"Ha ha ha Chad! Real funny!" Will says. Glancing over he sees Abigail walking in. Pulling Sonny close to him in a hard hug so he couldn't see what was on Will arched his eyebrow in question to her. Seeing her smile and nod her head a big smile comes over his face and he winks at her. Composing his face he looks at Sonny and says "Can I talk to you..Privately please?"

"Sure Will, my office ok?" Sonny gives him his most sexy smile thinking Will just wants to continue where they left off. Before Will could say anything the bell over the door sounds as someone walks in causing them both to glance over. Seeing a delivery guy holding a big bouquet of red roses and a big package Sonny breathes out "Oh Will..."

Will stiffens as he says.."Uh I'm sorry Sonny, those aren't from me."

"Well who then?" Sonny says opening the card. Will, reading over his shoulder reads..

Happy Birthday to the man who knows how to rock my world.. Love, Brian

Hurt slammed into Will so hard he staggered back a few steps. Face pale, eyes stinging he whispered "Sonny?"

Sonny gazed at him, worry in his eyes. "Will, I have no idea what he's thinking, why he sent me these. We are JUST friends. I promise.

Will swallowed hard, trying to speak. He doesn't want to ruin Sonny's day. But seeing those flowers flashes him back to when he saw Sonny kissing Brian then leave the coffee house with Brian's arm wrapped around him. He remembers later studying at the pub when Brian walked in all smiles.. saying to Will he had had a great night.. but then Will knew all about that. Basically admitting to Will that he had just had sex with the only man Will would ever love.

Seeing the tears Will was trying so hard to hold back, Sonny says "Chad, keep an eye on things for a bit ok? " As Chad nods in agreement, Sonny reaches out and grabs Wills hand. "Come on honey, let's talk"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Entering the office and closing the door behind them, Sonny stepped in front of Will and placed his hands on Will's chest. "Will, I'm sorry he sent those flowers and whatever that package is… and I have no idea what the hell he meant on that card. He knows we are just friends. I understand you being upset but what I don't understand is the depth of pain I see in you... What's going on baby?"

Shaking his head, Will stammered " I-It's nothing Sonny. It doesn't matter. It's your birthday, that's what's important... what matters."

Breaking in Sonny said ,"It's not nothing; it does matter because you are what's important Will. You are so important to me, please, just tell me. You promised no more secrets. I can't enjoy today when I can see you're hurting."

"Does HE know you're just friends Sonny?" Will asks in a whisper. "Does he know it's over and we are back together?"

"Baby help me out here. I'm so lost. Brian and I have always been just friends. I haven't seen or talked to him in awhile, so I'm not sure if he's heard we are back together or not. "

"I-I know Sonny! I know you went out with Brian, I know you went to his place and I know you had sex with him!" Will turned around reaching up with the heels of his hands pressing against his eyes trying to stem the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about Will? I never.."

"I saw you ok!" Will broke in. "Oh God Sonny… I know it's all my fault. I-I lied to you and made you hate me. I get that.. I-I do. I don't blame you. It's just I try so damn hard not to remember seeing you kissing him. Seeing you smiling at him like you used to with me. Seeing him walk with you as you guys left that night, his arm wrapped around you.. Just like I used to hold you. I kept trying to tell myself you were just going for a walk. Telling myself there is no way you would go home with him.. then he saw me standing there and all he could do is smirk at me. And I knew… I knew you were going home with him. God Sonny, I wanted to die. I've never had anything hurt me like that in my life. But even then somewhere in my head I kept denying it. I-I didn't want to be alone so I went to the pub to study. And who should walk in but Brian. Said he was just out to get some air that he knew I had seen you guys leave together and he said… he said" Will couldn't say anymore as he broke out in sobs.

"Will" Sonny whispers turning him around and reaching up to brush away the tears streaming down with his thumbs." I can explain.. And I will, but you need to tell me what else he said. We need to get to the bottom of this. What makes you think Ihad sex with him? Because I didn't Will!"

"He-he said 'you saw us leave the coffee house together so you know what I've been doing tonight.' And then he told me what an incredible night it had been and even said that he guessed I knew what that was like!"

Sonny had NEVER felt such anger before in his life. He wanted to go find Brian just to tell him what an incredible ass he was.. right before he knocked him on said ass. Who the hell did he think he was lying and hurting Will like that? No one hurt Will.. not if he had anything to say about it! "Will, listen to me please. I DID NOT have sex with Brian. Yes, I admit to kissing him… and I can't tell you how sorry I am! I was so hurt and angry and I let it cloud my judgment. I just wanted to forget my pain for awhile. Yes, we went to his place. We had a drink and we kissed. But that's all we did honey! It wasn't right Will. No matter how angry or hurt I was, I couldn't bear his touch. It's your touch I need, I want. It's the love I see in your eyes as you hold me and touch me that makes everything right in my world. It's you Will. It's always been you baby. I've told him my feelings for you from day one. It's you and only you I want. I didn't stay there Will.. I went home and thought about you all night. Just like I did every night we were apart. I love you so very much!" With that Sonny pulls Will flush against his body and holds on tight.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Sonny! I just love you so much. I was just so lost without you. I didn't know how I was going to get through every day without you. I couldn't eat or sleep .I missed you so much! I can deal with anything Sonny, as long as I know you're there beside me. Please Sonny, just don't leave me again. I promise, I will never lie or hurt you again!"

"Never Will, I'm going to be here with you forever. I promise. Look, I totally will be dealing with Brian. When I'm done with him he will most definitely know that I want not a damn thing to do with him! He will know he is no longer welcome in any part of my life and that includes as a customer here. He can get coffee somewhere else. These flowers? Mea n nothing to me." Sonny said tossing them into the garbage. "I will send the package back to him so he can see that I want nothing from him. I will make it known that you and I are back together.. That we have a new beginning and he is not welcome in our lives at all. I'm just so sorry you saw us together at all. I'm sorry I hurt you Will. Never again, from here on out it's just you and me… and baby girl Horton when she gets here." Sonny with a smile. Tipping his head up he slid his hands into Wills hair, pulling him down into a tender kiss.

Feeling Sonny start to unbutton his shirt, and suddenly remembering the surprise party he had planned, Will raised his head. "Uh babe, before we get interrupted.. like we ALWAYS do" he chuckles. "I wanted to give you something… in private."

Sonny saw Will glance over at the big present (from..ugh! He was still so angry he couldn't even THINK his name!) as he withdrew a small package from his jacket pocket. "It-it's not anything big.." Will murmurs.

"Are you kidding me Will? Anything you give me is something I will treasure forever. "Sonny's eyes are shining as he slowly unwraps the gift. Seeing the most beautiful silver bracelet he whispered "Oh Will, It's gorgeous! Wait, there's something engraved on it." Looking closer he reads _**W. J.K..Forever. **_Turning the bracelet over he read _**To new beginnings. **_He felt a tear slip down his cheek as Will clasped the bracelet on his wrist. "I love you too Will. Always have, always will.."

"Happy Birthday Sonny. I wanted you to have something you could see and touch.. to always remind you how much I love you.." Will says leaning down and touching his lips to Sonny's.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. What'd I tell ya?" Will chuckled. "Always interrupted!"

"Hey guys..Sorry to bother you but there's a man here with some supplies Sonny ordered and he needs his signature." Abby said.

"Coming!" Will said.

"I wish.." Sonny said with a wink and a laugh.

"Later honey. We have all night." Will promised with a heated look and a quick kiss. He took Sonny's hand and led him out of the office and back into the main room.

"What the" Sonny gasped as he heard a loud chorus of "SURPRISE!" There were his parents, his Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie, Chad, Abigail, Wills parents and his grandma Marlena and John.. Everyone that was important to him… to them.

"Oh Will what a great surprise party! Sonny, there's a gorgeous cake sitting over there, lots of presents on that table by the bar, the decorations, and all the family here..You just thought of everything!" Adrianne said as she stood next to them.

"Well thank you . I just wanted today to be perfect for Sonny."

"Happy Birthday darling!" Adrianne said as she pulled Sonny in for a hug.

Looking into Wills eyes, seeing all the love and devotion there, Sonny touching his bracelet said, "Thanks Mom, It's by far the best birthday I've ever had!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well," Will said cuddling Sonny in his arms on the couch, "Everyone's gone home, everything's cleaned up. What do ya say we close up the place and get out of here? I've been a good boyfriend sharing you all night. Now," he said leaning close, "I want some us time. Just you and me." He whispered as his lips touched Sonny's. He slid his hands up and slid them through his hair, tugging his head to the side to get just the right angle to deepen the kiss.

Sonny moaned as he felt Will's tongue gently trace the seam of his lips. He opened for him, feeling the gentle glide as his tongue tangled with his own. Stroking the underside.. teasing.. encouraging him to play, bringing it over into his mouth where he gently began to suck on it with rhythmic movements.

"God babe," Sonny gasped, "You're amazing at this."

"You taught me everything I know." Will murmured looking at him with desire in his eyes. "I want to take you home and spend the rest of your birthday showing you how much I love you."

"Sounds perfect to me, I need to just take care of the register and lock stuff up and then I'm all yours!"

"You're ALWAYS mine!" Will growled letting go of him so he could stand up. Slapping that perfect butt he said "and don't you forget it!"

"I'll never forget it Will. And you will always be mine!"

After locking up they start the walk back to the dorm. "Hey Son, wait right here ok? I just wanna run in here and get something real quick. Stay here please!" Will said with a big smile and eyes sparkling with excitement. With a quick kiss, not letting Sonny say a word, he darts inside the store.

While waiting, Sonny feels someone wrap their arms around his waist at the same time he hears, "Hey sexy, so glad I ran into you. Happy Birthday! Did you like your gifts?"

Sonny jerks away "What the HELL do you think you're doing Brian?

"Hey whoa.. Sorry I just saw you standing here so I just thought.."

"You thought what? From what I hear you really don't think very much." Sonny said with a raised voice.

Brian, facing the store, sees Will step out behind Sonny and come to a halt. "What's going on Sonny? You sure didn't act this upset with me when you were lying in my arms on my bed." Will, hearing this pales and comes to a stop.

Sonny steps forward and says sarcastically, "Ya Brian, let's talk about that night. First of all, I've never lied to you, never led you on. I told you way before Will and I got together, hell before he even admitted to himself or anyone else that he was gay, that he was it for me. That my feelings were so deep already that I was willing to wait for him.. for as long as it took. That was when I doubted us ever getting together. Then, he came to me. Told me that he had feelings for me and my entire world shifted. For the first time in my life I knew why I was put on this earth.. To love William Horton. Then yes, this whole Gabi/baby thing blew up in my face and I was hurt and angry. I made a huge mistake breaking up with him instead of cooling off and talking to him. Then, I made an even bigger mistake that night giving into you and agreeing to a drink at your place. And yes, we kissed, and yes, you pushed things along and when you pushed me on the bed and touched me.." hearing a gasp and a faint whimper behind him Sonny turned and saw Will standing behind him a few feet back.. holding a beautiful large bouquet of flowers in every color imaginable.

"I-I" Will stammered backing away.

"No Will, no running away baby. No secrets remember?" reaching out, Sonny grasps his hand lacing their fingers together and pulling him close beside him. "I want you to hear this. I need you to hear the rest." Reaching up he kisses his cheek and whispers "It's ok baby. I love you."

"Are you kidding me Sonny? You are seriously back with this..loser? after all his lies? You really want to be tied down to someone with a baby? God, he's so lame he can't even buy the right flowers! FYI Will, love.. red roses.. just like the ones I got for Sonny"

As Will opens his mouth to answer, Sonny breaks in "Shut the hell up right f*cking now! You severely just pi*sed me off! You don't talk to Will..Ever again since God knows every time you do you lie! How dare you insinuate to him, that we had sex that night? Reality check buddy.. never woulda happened! You knew that because as soon as you touched me I stopped you! Why? Because you aren't Will! As soon as you touched me I knew. My mind might have been hurt and angry but my heart and body knew.. I belong to Will. Completely. I want only Will. I love only Will. I want only Will to touch me, to make love to me. As for your smart a** comment about him knowing something about how great a night with me is? Well, only goes to show how upset he was." Sonny turns and looks into Wills eyes as he finishes, "because had he only thought about it, he should have realized that when it's him and I.. I never leave his side.. all night long. You however," he said turning back to Brian." You were walking all alone not long after Will saw us leave. As far as your flowers, they are in the garbage.. which is what I think about your declaration of love and your lies. Your package is being delivered, unopened, in the morning to your place. I'm done Brian. Even if Will and I hadn't resolved things and gotten back together again, which I am ecstatic to say yes we are..you and I even as friends would have ended. Together or apart. No one hurts Will like that. End of story. I hope you have a good life Brian. Just stay out of mine. Out of ours. And that includes Common Grounds. You are no longer welcome there." Seeing Brian open his mouth to talk Sonny again interrupted saying "No Brian, I meant it. It's done you have nothing to say I want to hear."

Turning away Sonny tugs on Will's hand leading him down the path toward home. As they walked into the dorm room and shut the door Sonny stopped and pulled Will towards him. "I am so sorry Will. Sorry you had to hear all that, sorry he said all that crap to you. Sorry any of it even happened. Please forgive me. Please tell me you trust me. That you believe me."

"I do believe you Sonny. And I do trust you. I can't believe you said all that stuff to him! I feel kinda bad because I know you were good friends at one time."

"Will, you are the most important person in my life. I will not stand by and let anyone treat you like that. And, he forfeited any friendship rights he had when he lied to you, deliberately just to hurt you! I don't want nor need friends like that."

"Ok then." Will said, the sparkle coming back into his deep blue eyes. "I say the Brian chapter of our lives is now officially ended. I am sorry though, that all this drama happened today of all days. This is totally not how I planned today at all. I wanted it to be perfect. I bought you these flowers and I know they aren't red roses but.."

Sonny broke in, "they are gorgeous Will! I love them but you didn't have too.."

"Yes I did.. they remind me of us, of my love for you."

"They do huh? How's that?" Sonny asked.

"Because Sonny, before I met you.. my whole life was dull, lonely. Just like an old black and white movie. Every day it just seemed like I went through the motions, doing what I had to do to get through each day. Then you walked into my life.." Will had to stop and take a deep breath, eyes stinging, "Since you.. my life is full of every color there is.. just like those flowers. Every night I go to sleep next to you looking forward to waking up in the morning. I get up and you are the first thing I see and it's like there's a switch inside me that gets turned on. Every day with you, those colors get brighter and brighter. I know too Sonny.. That I was born.. to love you."

Sonny leaned forward and reached up pulling Will's head down so they were brow to brow, so that not even a whisper could get between their bodies. "I think Will Horton that that was THE most beautiful thing I've ever heard. And you used to have such trouble talking about your feelings." They both chuckled. "But, you are wrong about one thing."

"I am?" will asked "What's that?"

"Yes you are, because this is by far, the best, most perfect birthday I've ever had in my life,"

"Oh come on Son, I can only imagine the elaborate parties you had in your youth at the mansion."

"You're right. I did. But still, I'm serious. This was the best ever. It was perfect. Can you guess why?" Will shakes his head no. "Because.. it is the very first birthday.. I got to share with you."

Will's eyes close as he huddles closer to Sonny.. He feels like he can finally, totally relax, that his past mistakes are truly behind them.

'I love you Will, more than you even know. You told me once that you grew up never feeling like you belonged anywhere. Well you do now..You belong with me.. ALWAYS. So, thank you for today. For my party, my beautiful bracelet, and my gorgeous flowers. And most important.. for loving me,"

Sonny saw the biggest, brightest smile cross Will's face as he leaned down toward him barely touching Sonny's lips with his. "The pleasure is all mine. And I hope you know.. you belong with me too. ALWAYS. As long as we are together we can face anything. I love you sooo much. Happy Birthday honey" Will whispered as he closed the remaining space between them and softly kissed him.

The End.


End file.
